Dogs have evolved into integral family members over the years. As such, many pet owners attempt to add style or originality to their dog's look. Clothing for dogs is one option, but can be expensive and some dogs may not cooperate when their owners put these clothes on or while wearing them for any period of time. Dog collars, harnesses, or leashes (hereafter referred to as platforms), in particular, provide a useful platform to enhance a dog's overall day-to-day appearance or for special occasions and/or holidays. However, current options limit or do not offer interchangeability; require the purchase of a specifically designed platform; entail permanently modifying a platform; or involve removing the platform from the dog. One existing option is to purchase a platform that comes with an accessory (e.g., a flower) already attached. This option eliminates interchangeability of accessories and requires the purchase of an entirely new platform when the owner becomes tired of the platform or accessory. A second option currently available requires the purchase of a specifically designed platforms. This option limits interchangeability by forcing owners to use only compatible accessories. In addition, if the method for connecting accessories on these specifically designed platforms (e.g., Velcro, eyelet, etc.) breaks or wears, the owner would likely have to purchase a new platform altogether. Similar to option two, an owner can permanently affix a connector to the platform and could make accessories to fit the connection. This offers interchangeability, but permanently alters the platform in the process. A final existing option involves removing the platform from the dog and sliding an accessory over the platform to either completely cover the platform or attach a small decoration. This offers interchangeability without permanently altering the platform, but requires removing the platform from the animal before attaching the accessory. Removing a platform, mainly a collar or harness, and putting it on again can be difficult, depending on the temperament of the pet, and may dissuade an owner from accessorizing their dog's collar, harness, or leash.
None of these methods necessarily provide pet owners an optimal option for accessorizing their dog platforms—the need exists for removable accessories that can attach to any platform, without having to remove the platform from the animal, or permanently altering the platform.